


Sherlock’s Desire

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Janet jackson’s That’s the way love goes, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Trans Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: Made another version to the fic Desire for the man in 221B But Johlock Style ;-)





	Sherlock’s Desire

Like a moth to a flame Burned by the fire My love is blind Can't you see my desire?

Sherlock sings along to the song suddenly his mind surfaces to thoughts of john watson as the song plays on his record player

 

Janet Jackson was one of his favorite singer's to him she was definetly a legend and could relate to her lyrics at times.

I wish john could see my desire for him he says to himself out loud

 

 

 

~ later that day ~

 

 

 

“OH JOHN”

 

Sherlock couldn’t help but speed up his thrusts stimulating his quenching cunt whimpering with need thinking of the young and hot army doctor gosh his existence was going to be the death of him

 

He knew it was wrong and inappropriate to think such thoughts about his friend and knew John could not feel the same in return but he couldn't help it almost like a lover he yearned to have, thinking back to earliers encounter heswore he saw such lust and longing in his eyes as if his actions was to take him and ravish every inch of him right there on the very couch till his body screamed his name releasing to the breaking point of pure pleasure 

 

He pushed those thoughts aside from his mind thinking to himself it was just his brain into wanting him to feel such desires and intimacy wishing his lucky stars that indeed it was true and someday claiming his love for him and doing the same in return.

 

He unhooked her fingers from his wet folds waiting for his heartbeat to subside to normal then tucks himself in he could feel his eyes where getting heavy deciding that fighting to stay awake wasn’t an option and moments later he drifts to sleep to more dreams of the his brilliant army friend

 

He was awoken out of his sleep to hear a pounding at the front door sounds of thunder filled the room lifting himself then slipping out the bed to attend to the anonymous source at the other side , opening the front door his breath was caught in his throat to see a dripping john only a few steps away trying to form words but couldn’t

 

 

Omg john your dripping wet let me go fetch a towel for you I’ll be right back but before he could leave he was caught by johns hand clutching his arm firmly as he leans in closer to him smashing his lips to his mouth exploring histongue.

 

 

They come to a sudden stop trying to catch their breaths, wow that was amazing he says

 

Quickly putting his mouth on his lower lip he presumes smothering the entrance over and over Stunned at johns actions he slips histongue giving in also but for now he’d liked to live this experience deciding later he would question his actions.

 

 

“The answer to your question is” he says

 

I can see your desire the lust , the want, your actions speak louder than words could ever which proves I can put my mind at ease that we feel the same way for eachother

 

Wait what? He tries not to stutter but fails

 

How do know? Asking shocked and slightly embarrassed, I could hear you through the walls earlier he laughs gripping his hips firmly

 

 

Bedroom?

 

Hell yes he responds gripping johns arse

 

He then lifts him in his arms carrying him all the way to the room as he plans to make slow languid love to her all night till dawn breaks upon the sky .

 

 

 

 

~To be continued~

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to stream that’s the way love goes by ms Janet Jackson thank you I hope you enjoy ;-)


End file.
